Que paso ayer?
by JanElement
Summary: BASADA EN LAS PELICULAS "QUE PASO AYER?" 1 Y 2: los Titanes tubieron una alocada fiesta la noche anterior, solo que nadie recuerda nada!, algunos de los titanes despertaron con chupetones en el cuello! y Starfire no aparece por ningun lado! :O
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Era una noche muy especial para los Jóvenes Titanes, pues después de vencer a la Hermandad del Mal decidieron hacer una fiesta en la torre "T" invitando a algunos Titanes, pues algunos tenían que irse por problemas personales. Invitaron a Aqualad, Abeja, Jane una nueva titán que controla el aire, Jinx, Chico Flash, Mas y Menos y a Veloz.

Ya eran las 6:00 pm, todos estaban celebrando comiendo pastelillos, frituras y uno que otro bocadillo, mientras otros jugaban a ponle la cola al burro, rompían piñata, jugaban a la botella, otros bailaban con la música a todo volumen del súper y nuevo estéreo de Cyborg. De repente Veloz entro con una caja que contenía botellas de cerveza. Todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

- Que?- hablo rompiendo ese minuto de silencio- No me digan que nunca han tomado-

-No-

-Nop-

-…..-

-Si-

-Yo si-

-Yo también-

-Bien, pues tengo la manera mas divertida de hacerlo- dijo Velos con una sonrisa de malicia

Todos formaron un círculo alrededor de una botella; el juego consistía en girar la botella y a quien le tocara la punta de la botella, le iban a dar una botella y se iba a tener que tomar toda.


	2. Que diablos paso ayer?

"**Que diablos paso ayer?"**

La noche transcurrió. Los primeros rayos de luz alumbraban el interior de la torre, en donde se veía un enorme desorden y a todos los titanes acostados en distintas partes de la sala principal. Había globos en todas partes y confeti hasta encima de los cuerpos. Había botellas de cerveza en todas partes al igual que otras de vino y había envolturas de bocadillos en todo el suelo, parecía que hubiera pasado un huracán.

La primera en levantarse fue Raven, estaba tirada en el suelo junto al sofá, se levanto con un gran dolor de cabeza, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba Starfire, pensó que tal vez ya se había levantado y estaría en alguna parte de la torre. No le importo. Fue hacia la cocina, se sirvió su te de hiervas y salió de la sala rumbo a su habitación.

El dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa, se paro en frente de la puerta de su habitación y entro. Lo primero que hizo fue entrar a su baño particular y mirarse al espejo; en donde se percato de que no tenia su capa y que el sierre de su leotardo de la parte de arriba, estaba abajo, lo suficiente para dejar ver su cuello y descubrió que tenia unas enormes marcas rojas, lo que hizo que explotara el porta jabón con sus poderes. Se acerco mas al espejo para mirar mas de cerca las marcas, por lo que se dio cuenta de que eran chupetones.

-Que diablos paso ayer?- se pregunto ya que no recordaba nada

Se subió el sierre para que nadie viera las marcas, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala principal. Abrió la puerta y vio que todos ya estaban despiertos, pero aun no había señales de Star.

-Buenos días Raven- dijo Chico Flash

-Buenos días Chico Flash- le devolvió el saludo

-Raven….- dijo Robin sobando su cabeza-….Recuerdas que paso ayer?-

-No- dijo acercándose a ellos –Apropósito….. -dijo deteniéndose -….Alguien ha visto mi capa?- pregunto recordando que no la traía puesta.

-Si…-dijo Chico Flash

Raven iba a tomar la capa de la mano de Chico Flash pero de repente se percato de que ya la traía puesta, pues de un rápido movimiento el se la puso.

-De nada, no agradezcas- dijo el haciendo un movimiento dramático con las manos

Ella solo rodo los ojos.

-Alguien ha visto a Starfire?- pregunto Cyborg

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Que diablos paso ayer?- pregunto Jinx casi gritando

-Nadie recuerda nada- dijo Aqualad

-Diablos! A ustedes no les duele la cabeza?- pregunto veloz sujetando su cabeza

-Bromeas viejo? Me esta matando!- grito Chico Bestia

-Necesitamos saber que paso ayer, quizá Starfire sepa algo- dijo Robin

-No esta en la torre- dijo Raven poniendo sus ojos en blanco debido a sus poderes –No la localizo-

-hay que recordar algo!- grito Abeja

-Ya se! Las cámaras!- dijo Cyborg

Todos corrieron hacia el centro de control en donde estaban las televisiones con los videos que captaban las cámaras, Cyborg se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la pantalla líder (osea que controla a las demás ) y tecleo unas cuantas letras en el teclado para después ver como aparecían imágenes de varias cámaras en diferentes lugares pero desafortunadamente la cámara de la sala principal estaba tapada con un montón de globos voladores.

-Diablos!- golpeo Cyborg el teclado

-Y las cámaras del pasillo?- pregunto Robin tratando de que algo saliera a flote

Cyborg oprimió otras teclas y saco varios videos en la pantalla pero solo se veían globos salir de la habitación.

-Nada- dijo Cyborg

-Señorita Jane, ha estado muy callada….-dijo Mas

-Sera que usted sabe algo?- continuo Menos

-Si sabes algo verdad Jane?- pregunto Aqualad

-Bien….yo…- decía nerviosa-…se algo….pero no creo que les guste-

-Dinos!-

-Bien….solo recuerdo que: Veloz llego con botellas de cerveza y luego Starfire trajo globos y los soltó por toda la habitación, pero como algunos de nosotros nunca habíamos bebido, Veloz sugirió hacerlo con un juego….-

-Si recuerdo eso- dijo Robin

-Bien, después todos nos emborrachamos y empezamos a apostar, pero yo empecé a notar que el olor de la cerveza era raro así que….-

De repente jane perdió el control de si misma y se desplomo en el suelo.

-Jane!- grito Abeja

Cyborg levanto a Jane en brazos.

-Llevémosla a la enfermería- dijo Robin

Todos corrieron a la enfermería y al llegar Cyborg rápidamente acostó a Jane en una cama, le puso unos cables y la puso en observación.

-Algo no esta bien.- dijo Raven

-Esto me huele a Gato Encerrado- dijo Chico Bestia

-En un segundo vuelvo- dijo Chico Flash para después desaparecer.

-Literalmente?- pregunto Veloz en tono de burla

Chico Flash entro en el baño a revisar las extrañas marcas en su cuello a las cuales había considerado picaduras de mosquito. Se bajo el cuello de su camiseta y vio que aun estaban esas marcas rojas, las mismas que tenia Raven, entonces entro en razón, y, entendió que una picadura de mosquito daba mucha comezón, y esta marca no le picaba nada. Sin duda, era un chupetón.

Soltó un bufido.

-Que paso ayer?- se pregunto mientras inspeccionaba las marcas

Cubrió de nuevo las marcas y volvió a la enfermería en donde sus amigos lo esperaban.

-Ya vine- dijo mientras miraba a sus compañeros y se dio cuenta de que faltaban 2 – Y Jinx y Chico Bestia?-

-Chico Bestia dijo que iba a su habitación y Jinx no avisó- dijo Abeja

Nadie se preocupo por lo anterior pero la verdad era que Chico Bestia había ido a su habitación por que había descubierto las mismas marcas en su cuello, y Jinx había ido ala azotea donde se miraba su cuello en su espejo portátil por que también se había descubierto las mismas marcas. Pero Robin no se había dado cuenta de que también tenia esas marcas. Nadie sabia ni tenia idea de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.


	3. Buscando pistas

"**Buscando pistas"**

Jane no despertaba, parecía que estaba muerta, ni si quiera parecía que respiraba, pero gracias a las computadoras se podía ver que estaba viva. Starfire aun estaba desaparecida. Robin cada vez se desesperaba mas, daba vueltas por la enfermería tratando de recordar algo, Raven trataba de usar sus poderes para recordar algo, y al mismo tiempo trataba de leerles la mente a sus compañeros pero nada salía a flote. Abeja estaba desesperada por lo mismo que Robin. Cyborg trataba de encontrar alguna pista en las cámaras, pero no salía nada. Chico Flash estaba inquieto por no hacer nada, necesitaba salir y correr pero con este problema lo menos que necesitaba hacer era eso. Aqualad había salido al mar por que necesitaba del agua salada. Chico Bestia trataba de olvidar las marcas de su cuello, pero el ser un despistado no ayudaba mucho. Mas y Menos estaban dando vueltas por toda la torre buscando con que distraerse. Veloz se sentía culpable por lo que estaba pasando, el fue quien trajo las botellas de cerveza, si no las hubiera traído seguramente nada de esto estuviera pasando. En cambio Jinx, aun estaba en el baño mirando esas marcas en su cuello.

-Creo que son Chupetones…- decía mirando detenidamente las marcas -…. Creo que mi suerte se a acabado-

Para su suerte el cuello de su blusa era largo y cubría las marcas. Salió del baño con las marcas invisibles para los demás, y regreso a la enfermería.

-Por que tardaste tanto?- pregunto Abeja

-Aaah….un problema de belleza- dijo Jinx

-En medio de problemas se te ocurre maquillarte.- dijo Chico Bestia

Jinx al escuchar el nada gracioso comentario de Chico Bestia, le mostro su aterradora expresión poniendo sus ojos color rosa y sus dientes en forma de colmillos, lo cual espanto por completo a Chico Bestia.

-No es momento para pleitos- dijo Robin en su tono cerio –Jane dijo que noto un olor raro en las cervezas, a que se habrá referido?-

-Tal vez a que no era una cerveza cualquiera- dijo Aqualad

-Tenia algo, una emborrachada normal aun siendo de las mas fuertes no nos habría hecho perder la memoria, esas cervezas tenían algo, una droga podría ser- dijo Robin

Todos voltearon a ver a Veloz.

-Juro que yo no le puse nada- dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz

-Sino fuiste tu; entonces tal vez sea el que te las vendió –dijo Cyborg

-Quien te las vendió?, En donde las compraste?- pregunto Robin

-Se las compre a un colega, es de mi confianza, siempre le compro a el- dijo Veloz

-Llévanos con el- dijo Raven

-Ok, ok- dijo Veloz

-Alguien se tiene que quedar a cuidar a Jane- dijo Aqualad

-Tu, Abeja y Jinx quédense a cuidar a Jane- dijo Robin

Los demás corrieron al Auto "T", eran mas de la cantidad de pasajeros que sugiere el auto, así que Raven y Chico Bestia sugirieron seguir el auto volando por encima de el. Cyborg se sentó en el asiento del piloto, Robin en el del copiloto, Chico Flash en el asiento que esta detrás de Cyborg, Veloz en el que esta detrás de Robin y Mas y Menos en medio de estos. Raven iba volando encima del auto del lado izquierdo y Chico Bestia convertido en águila del lado derecho. Avanzaron casi 7 cuadras por donde Veloz los dirigía, hasta que llegaron a un callejón en donde se veía una modesta tienda. Raven y Chico Bestia dejaron de volar al mismo tiempo que los demás titanes bajaban del Auto "T", y se dirigieron a la puerta de ese negocio.

-Seguro que aquí es?- pregunto Robin

Veloz asintió. Todos entraron a esa tienda en donde se podía ver varios estantes con botellas de Cerveza, Vino y distintas botellas de Alcohol. Al fondo, se podía ver un mostrador y detrás de el a un joven de cabello café ojos negros, piel blanca y vestía ropa tipo malandro, se le calculaba como de 20 años. Se les quedo viendo sorprendido, hasta que vio a Veloz y una sonrisa se delineo en su rostro.

-Hey! Amigo, que tal?- dijo recargándose en su mostrador

-Tenemos un problema Lucas, y creo que tu eres el culpable- dijo Veloz apuntándolo con un dedo

-d-de …que hablas?- pregunto nervioso

Robin se le acerco y lo levanto sujetándolo de su camisa bruscamente quedando cara a cara con el.

-Ayer algo raro nos paso, y no recordamos que, sabemos que algo estaba en las cervezas….-dijo Robin apretando mas los puños sosteniendo la camisa de Lucas demostrando mas furia.-….dinos que sabes-

-Oye….tranquilo amigo…- decía Lucas con dificultad -…. Bien….si, es cierto, puse algo en las bebidas que Veloz me compro, siempre lo hago….- Robin giro la cabeza para ver a Veloz

-Veloz….te a pasado antes?-le pregunto Chico Bestia

-Bueno….si pero….no tanto así, nunca le tome importancia- dijo Veloz

-Que le pusiste?- le pregunto Robin a Lucas volviéndolo a ver

-Bien…pues se llama "metalitrofosis", es una sustancia que altera las hormonas y te da una pizca de metamorfosis, lo que causa que te la pases al máximo, pero olvidas la mayoría. –dijo Lucas

-Dices la verdad?- pregunto Robin entre dientes

-Si…lo juro- dijo el

-Bien….- dijo Robin soltándolo fuertemente haciendo que cayera de sentón en su silla –Ahora dinos todo lo que sabes; desde que Veloz vino, hasta este momento-

-Bien….Veloz vino por una caja de cervezas, le puse lo que ya sabes siempre lo hacia, pero después vino acompañado de Chico Flash y pidieron ahora vino, entonces me imagine que era una fiesta y que querían pasársela al máximo, entonces a las botellas de vino les puse metalitrofosis pero el doble de cantidad….-dijo Lucas haciendo una pausa-. Después vinieron todos por mas cervezas….-

-Recuerdas si una chica de cabello rojo, ojos verdes, piel bronceada y como de 1.90 metro de alto venia con nosotros?- pregunto Cyborg

-Ah! Si….Starfire, no?- pregunto el joven sujetando su varvilla

-Si….es ella!- dijeron Mas y Menos

-Venia con ustedes…..creo que estaba junto a….- quedo pensativo por un momento mirando a todos los Titanes –Ah! Estaba contigo –dijo señalando a Robin –Venían juntos….son novios no?-

-QUE? No! No! Claro que no por que dices eso?- decía Robin ruborizado

-Se estaban besando- dijo Lucas

-QUE?- gritaron todos, Robin solo se puso rojo como un tomate

-Si, y creo que…..no se, pero de la manera que actuaron horita con esa noticia, creo que será mejor no decirles lo otro- dijo Lucas

-Creo que podemos soportarlo- dijo Veloz

-Bien….- volteo a mirar a Raven quien estaba recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y después volteo a ver a Chico Flash-….creo que tu y tu también lo hacían- dijo señalando a los dos

-QUE?-gritaron otra vez

Se escucho como varias cosas explotaban.

Raven se puso su capucha (que no se había dado cuenta cuando se la había quitado) para que no vieran lo sonrojada que estaba, y, Chico Flash solo pudo notar que su rostro tomaba un color rojo como el rayo de su traje.

-Y creo que tu….-dijo señalando a Cyborg- y una chica morena….Avispa….Oveja….-

-Abeja?- pregunto Robin

-Eso, Abeja- dijo Lucas

-Y….-dijo mirando a todos los titanes –había otros, no son ustedes, donde están los demás?- pregunto Lucas

-Obviamente no están presentes, dinos quien mas- dijo Chico Bestia

-Ah si y un chico de cabello negro en mallas azules con…..- no completo la frase pues su teléfono sonó e hizo una seña a los demás para que lo esperaran un momento –Hola? Ah Moira, ahora no estoy con unos amigos…..si mañana ok?- colgó

-Y bien?- pregunto Robin

-No lo recuerdo bien….quizá este confundido, y todo lo que les dije no sea correcto, lo único que si se es que la policía los estaba buscando y vinieron a mi tienda, que tenían una demanda contra ustedes por alterar el orden, pero aclare las cosas y les dieron una oportunidad- dijo Lucas

-Estas seguro de lo que dices?- le pregunto Raven con rudeza usando sus poderes para sujetarlo en el aire

-Ya les dije, lo primero no lo recuerdo bien, pero de lo ultimo si estoy seguro- dijo intimidado

-Mas vale que no mientas- dijo Raven

-No te conviene mentirle, lo digo por experiencia propia- dijo Chico Flas

El joven asintió, Raven con sus poderes pudo ver que no mentía, pero eso no la calmaba.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Robin –Vámonos-

Al salir Robin se paro junto al carro y empezó a buscar cosas en sus bolsillos.

-Busquen alguna pista en sus bolsillos, quizá algo nos ayude- dijo sacando cosas de sus bolsillos

Los demás no lo pensaron dos veces y empezaron a sacar cosas de sus bolsillos y las ponían en el cofre del Auto "T". Encontraron, basura de dulces, confeti….y una carta de la cantina "Mar ebrio", un número de celular, un paño mojado, y….un frasco con un pequeño trozo de algún tipo de planta rosa.


	4. Pistas que nos llevan a nada

"**Pistas que nos llevan a nada?/Dura realidad"**

Después de que encontraran esas cosas en sus bolsillos, cada uno inspecciono lo que traía: Veloz traía el número de teléfono, y no tenía idea de quien era. Más y Menos traían una carta de una cantina una cada uno. Chico Flash traía las envolturas de dulces. Cyborg tenía el frasco con la planta rosa. Robin tenía el paño mojado. Y, Raven, busco en su bolsillo pero, al sacar el misterioso objeto, vio que era un anillo, al notarlo, no quizá que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta así que lo tele transporto a su habitación con mucho disimulo, efectivamente nadie lo noto.

-No tengo nada- dijo Raven disimulando

-Debemos regresar a la torre, quizá los demás tengan otra pista….-dijo Robin subiendo al auto –por lo tanto, no pierdan sus pistas-

Regresaron a la torre de la misma manera en que vinieron a la tienda, Raven estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, seria cierto? Ella y Chico Flash tuvieron algo que ver? Pero Lucas dijo que no lo recordaba bien y a lo mejor no hubo nada, pero…. Por que Chico Flash tenia su capa en la mañana? Y por que a tenido esa sensación rara cuando lo tiene cerca y….ese anillo que había encontrado en su bolsillo? No, no y no eso no paso, solo son sus nervios.

Al llegar a la torre todos fueron a la enfermería en donde estaba el reto de los titanes, lo primero que vieron fue a Jane, la cual aun no despertaba, y, también, tenían la esperanza de que al llegar Starfire estuviera ahí, pero no fue así. Robin se acerco a ver a Jane y vio que Aqualad yacía muy pendiente de ella (:O).

-Titanes….-hizo que todos los titanes le prestaran atención –hoy descubrimos algo que no tiene ningún sentido, la única esperanza que tenemos de encontrar a Starfire y de recordar lo que paso ayer es buscando por nuestra propia mano-

-Y que descubrieron?- pregunto Abeja

-No mucho- dijo Cybor un poco sonrojado al recordar lo que Lucas dijo

-Revisen sus bolsillos, necesitamos encontrar alguna pista- dijo Raven

Todos los demás titanes revisaron sus bolsillos, Aqualad encontró una credencial con el número de una fábrica de cajas de vidrio, Jinx tenía un pedazo de roca volcánica y Abeja tenia un anillo muy parecido al de Raven.

-Y eso?-le pregunto Robin

Abeja alzo los hombros en señal de que no tenia idea.

-Bien, tenemos algunas pistas, una de ellas nos tiene que llevar a algún lugar- dijo Robin

-Oye, esta planta rosa no la habíamos visto antes?- pregunto Cyborg sosteniendo su pista

Raven se le acerco y tomo la planta, al sentir el tacto recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

-Es de Tamaran- dijo Raven muy segura

-Claro!, Starfire no esta aquí, obviamente tenia que estar en Tamaran!- dijo Chico Bestia

-Claro _Einstein _–dijo Raven con sarcasmo

Todos los titanes se digieron a las naves….

-Y que hay de Jane?-pregunto Aqualad

-Eh instalado un gran sistema de seguridad, no le pasara nada- dijo Cyborg

Aqualad asintió no muy convencido.

Todos los titanes se subieron a la nave T, los titanes este decidieron dejar ahí su nave e irse todos en la de ellos para no hacer tanto escándalo, por lo cual en cada cabina se subieron dos titanes: Aqualad con Robin, Abeja con Cyborg, Mas y Menos con Chico Bestia, Jinx y Veloz se fueron en la cabina de Strafire, y, Chico Flash se fue con Raven. Lo que, no era la gran cosa, algo en su interior se enfurecía debido a tener que soportar ver a Veloz con Jinx, la persona a la que siempre quiso.

-Nivelando la velocidad- dijo Robin

-Nivelando….-dijo Cyborg haciendo unos ajustes en sus comandos –Listo-

-Listo- respondió Chico Bestia

-Listo –Respondió Veloz

-Listo –Respondió Raven

-Despegando- dijo Robin

-Una pregunta….por que tu conduces? Yo soy el hombre se supone que YO debería conducir- reprocho Chico Flash de brazos cruzados

-Te tengo tres razones….- dijo Raven sin dejar de mirar al frente -1: Es mi cabina, 2: Eres un inmaduro, y 3: Eres un velocista, vas a desnivelar la velocidad-

-Lo de velocista sonó como un cumplido –dijo Chico Flash con una sonrisa

Raven dejo un poco el volante y golpeo a Chico Flash en la cabeza.

-Tenemos un problema- dijo Robin

-Que pasa? Gordoneanos?, invasores? Naves espaciales enemigas? Agujeros negros?- temía Chico Bestia

-No, esta demasiado tranquilo aquí- dijo Robin –No hay ni naves espaciales enemigas ni señales del ejercito gordoneano- dijo Robin

Al llegar a Tamaran vieron que todo estaba tranquilo, el Clrok'nak (tutor) de Starfire los recibió muy alegremente.

-Sean bien venidos- dijo el

-Lo siento, pero no vinimos de visita venimos por una búsqueda…..oh!- dijo Robin reaccionando –Significa que Starfire no esta aquí?-

-No, ella se fue con ustedes después de que vinieran, no lo recuerdan?- dijo confundido

-No recordamos nada, y, Starfire no aparece por ningún lado- dijo Cyborg

-Oh no,- dijo el hombre sujetando su cabeza –Eh fallado en mi deber como tutor de la princesa Koriand'r-

-No es tu culpa- dijo Abeja

-Solo….necesitamos saber si usted conoce a alguien que nos pueda ayudar a encontrar a Star- dijo Chico Bestia

-De hecho; ayer ustedes vinieron justo a tiempo: Blackfire estaba escapando de la prisión, pero ustedes la detuvieron, no se que paso horas después ustedes la regresaron a la prisión- dijo el

-En donde esta- pregunto el líder

-El la prisión de las Lunas de Centauri- dijo el

Todos los titanes se subieron a la nave T igual como llegaron, nadie podía creer que una pista les fallara, que esa pista los llevara a nada, pero, aun había oportunidad de que Blackfire supiera algo. Al llegar, sin dificultades llegaron asta la celda en donde se encontraba Blackfire, la cual permanecía dentro de una muralla de energía y estaba atada a una cadena. Ella al ver a los Titanes sonrió un poco y después rio en voz alta.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quienes están aquí- dijo La pelinegra

-Ahórrate el discurso, vinimos por respuestas- dijo Robin

-Y crees que yo te voy a decir algo?- dijo ella

-Claro que lo aras- dijo Cyborg

-Ja!, oblíguenme- dijo desafiante

Blackfire soltó una carcajada, y después miro a Raven.

-Oh Raven, si tan solo supieras lo que yo, no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, no sabes cuanto arruina tu persona- dijo Blackfire –sabiendo eso, uno ya no te puede mirar como la persona fría que eras-

-Caya!- grito Raven

-Léele la mente- dijo Aqualad

Raven puso sus ojos en blanco por sus poderes y entro en la mente de Blackfire….fue sorprendente lo que vio

_-*Flash Back*-_

_-Hola Clork'nak- decía Starfire a su tutor._

…_..._

_-Hola hermanita- decía Blackfire a Starfire_

…...

_Una lucha empezó, los Jóvenes Titanes contra el ejército de aliados gorgonianos de Blackfire. _

…_..._

_Los gorgonianos pierden y Blackfire es encerrada en la prisión de Las Lunas de Centauri._

_-Ganamos!- grito Chico Bestia al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Jinx_

_-Buya!- grito Cyborg besando a Abeja_

_Chico Flash tomo a Raven por la cintura y la beso._

_Aqualad y Jane se abrazaron al igual que Robin y Starfire._

_Mas y Menos y Veloz, solo admiraban la escena._

_Raven y Chico Flash no dejaban de besarse cada vez más…._

_-*Fin Flash Back*-_

_-"Que te parece Raven"- dijo Blackfire en la mente de Raven –"Solo recuerda esto: si dicen la verdad, todo tendrá que salir a la luz, e incluso el que te hiciste demasiado empalagosa con Chico Flash, como reaccionaria el?, esta será mi venganza"-_

Raven sabia que si decía algo de esto, Blackfire diría lo de ella y Chico Flash, obviamente no quería que nadie lo supiera, o al menos no ahora, eso la arruinaría.

-Y bien?-pregunto Robin

-Ella….-dijo mirando a Blacfire la cual sonreía –No sabe nada, miente, solo vi cuando llegamos y cuando nos fuimos-

-Estas segura- dijo Chico Flash poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Completamente –dijo Raven dándose la vuelta retirando la mano de Chico Flash. –Hay que irnos, no hay razón para que estemos aquí-

Todos los titanes le hicieron caso, pero obviamente solo uno se dio cuenta del raro comportamiento de Raven, el más observador, Robin, el cual dedico una mirada de desconfianza a Blackfire.

-Salúdame a mi hermana! Digo….si es que la encuentran- dijo Blackfire en tono de burla

Todos subieron ala nave y ajustaron el rumbo hacia la tierra.

Pista de la planta rosa queda descartada, no los llevo a nada, si acaso a un centímetro del metro. Lo cual no ayudo mucho.

O quizá a alguien le empeoro los penzamientos.


End file.
